The Lion King Reborn/Transcript/11
Previous - 10 Next - 12 *(At the Tree of Life, Rafiki is painting a new cub, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Simba. Wind blows Rafiki's hair wildly, signifying Mufasa's presence) *'Rafiki:' (we see he is painting on the trunk of the tree: a new cub, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Simba. Wind blows Rafiki's hair wildly, signifying Mufasa's presence) Ooh, Mufasa! Such a day this has been! Princess Kiara's birth…another Circle of Life is complete, and the Pride's future is once again secure. (thundering wind blows at the paintings, scattering some of the markings) Ooh…there is trouble in the Pride Lands. (he looks toward the edge of the painting, at a rough black lion figure) There is another cub? In the Outlands…But that is where Simba banished Scar's followers. Including his most loyal…Zira. *(A few months later, Kiara has grown into a playable cub. She is playing at Simba's paws atop Pride Rock, gazing down over the side. The cub giggles continuously, and Simba catches her as she comes near the edge) *'Simba:' Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? *'Kiara:' Daddy! Let go! *'Simba:' Well, I just want you to be careful. Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped… *'Kiara:' Or even get lost. *'Simba:' And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Pride Rock — *'Kiara:' At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them, come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please? *(Simba nudges Kiara. She resumes scampering off down Pride Rock. Nala then enters up to Simba on-screen) *'Nala:' Simba. Who does she remind you of? Hmm? *'Simba:' Who? *'Nala:' She's just like you were when you were young. *'Simba:' Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in? *'Nala:' (pins Simba down on his back) You mean the dangers you put us in. (walks away) *(As Simba realizes Nala is right, Timon and Pumbaa enter in) *'Timon:' Good morning, Mon Capitan. *'Simba:' I want you to make sure Kiara is alright. *'Timon:' No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog! No offense Pumbaa. *(Out on the open Savannah, Kiara is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly. She sees the butterfly land, crouches to attack, and snarls, to which her pounce takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands. Kiara is about to explore further when she hears a rustle behind her and falls into a mud puddle below) *'Pumbaa:' Don't worry, Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's coming! (throws himself, creating a splash, and covering Kiara in mud) *'Timon:' (face-palms) PUMBAA! Let me define, babysitting! *(Pumbaa moves away, revealing a spluttering Kiara. She coughs the mud out of her lungs and glares at Pumbaa. Timon is holding a fern branch over Kiara's head, shading her) *'Timon:' Darling…with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun! (she swats the branch away) Catch a fever? Get a hangnail? (Timon is examining her claws and Kiara protests these) I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess? *'Kiara:' I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am! *'Pumbaa:' Who's the other half? *'Timon:' Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat. (snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa lifts up a log, revealing many bugs) Grubs! *'Pumbaa:' (putting the log down) The other white meat! *'Timon:' (offers a leaf-full of grubs to Kiara) And so high in protein! *'Kiara:' (whiny) Ewww. Gross. *(Pumbaa chops up a crunchy beetle, but then hiccups the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva) *'Timon:' (grossed out) You always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy! *'Pumbaa:' But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones! *'Timon:' Slimy? Pumbaa, my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal! *'Pumbaa:' Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Slimy! Less filling! Less filling! Less filling! Less filling! Low fat…! *'Timon:' Crunchy! Crunchy! Crunchy! Crunchy! Crunchy! Crunchy! Crunchy! Tastes good! Tastes good! Tastes good! Tastes good! Check, please…! *(Kiara wanders off while the duo argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off…directly into Kovu, bowling him over. He snarls at her confrontationally, and continues growling) *'Kovu:' Who are you, Pride Lander? *(Kiara does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Kovu at all times. Kovu keeps growling menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him) *'Kovu:' What are you doing? *'Kiara:' My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider! *'Kovu:' You always do what Daddy says? Bet you're Daddy's little girl! An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself! *(Kovu moves away, hopping on logs across the river. He looks back at Kiara, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its jaw gaping. Kiara shrieks and the crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them) *'Kovu:' Look out! *(They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on a unmoving "island" further down, and begin to pant and giggle. But then this "island" moves... it was an entire float of crocodiles! Kiara runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach. However, Kovu runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river) *'Kiara:' Hey, what about me? *'Kovu:' (distracting the crocodiles) You gotta take care of yourself! *(Kovu slips off the last crocodile into the water; as he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him. Kovu is paralyzed by fright; the gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Kiara leaping on top of it. The two cubs scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal. Kiara "thhppbbts" the crocodiles below before she and Kovu move back from the edge and recount their adventure) *'Kiara:' We make such a good team! And you…you were really brave! *'Kovu:' Yeah…you were pretty brave too. My name's Kovu. *'Kiara:' (nuzzles Kovu slightly) I'm Kiara. (crouches down playfully, waving her tail, and reaching out and bats him) Tag! You're it! *(Kovu isn't moving, as if he is startled by something and doesn't know how to react. Kiara thinks that he was planning something and then does a mock roar. But Zira jumps out of the grass, to which she roars. Simba roars back as Kovu finds himself growling at Simba's leg. Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa arrive behind Simba, with other lionesses. Again, Pumbaa snorts like a bull. Death glares come from all around) *'Simba:' Zira. *'Zira:' Simba…Nala… *'Timon:' Timon, Pumbaa. Great. Now that we all know each other, GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!! *'Zira:' Your Pride Lands? These lands belonged to Scar. (she snarls) *'Simba:' (argues back) I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub, get out! *'Zira:' I see you haven't met my son, Kovu, yet. He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his pawprints, and become King! He was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water… *'Simba:' You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands! *'Zira:' But he doesn't. However…if you need your pound of flesh, here. (nudges Kovu toward Simba, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice) *'Simba:' Take him and get out. We're finished here. *(Simba picks up Kiara in his teeth. Zira walks over to Simba and looks down at a terrified Kiara) *'Zira:' Oh, no, Simba. We have barely begun. (cruelly smiles) *(She glares wickedly at Kiara, then turns and picks up Kovu in her jaws. He and Kiara watch each other dangle as they move apart. Simba and the lionesses move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Zira takes Kovu back to the Outlands. Once within sight of Pride Rock, Nala smiles back at Simba, understanding that it's time for "The Talk". She and the rest of the pride move off back home. Simba drops Kiara and he glares sternly at her) *'Simba:' You could have been killed today. *'Kiara:' I didn't mean to disobey — *'Simba:' I'm only telling you this because I love you, and I don't want to lose you. (sadly looks at Kiara) If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here, and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great… *'Kiara:' Circle of Life. I know. *'Simba:' Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen — *'Kiara:' But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun. *'Simba:' That's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood…as I am. We are part of each other. (playfully grins) *(Simba playfully shoves her off the rock. They nuzzle. As Simba and Kiara sing, a mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly. A wildebeest calf stands up for the first time as they watch. A fish jumps out of the water and into Kiara's reflection. Wind blows during a verse by Simba, underscoring the reference to Mufasa's spirit. He and Kiara then run through groups of curiously unafraid animals, many with their young, as they approach Pride Rock. He indicates it to her) *'Simba:' As you go through life, you'll see There is so much that we Don't understand And the only thing we know Is things don't always go The way we planned But, you'll see every day That we'll never turn away When it seems all your dreams come undone We will stand by your side Filled with hope and filled with pride We are more than we are We are one *'Kiara:' If there's so much I must be, Can I still just be me The way I am? Can I trust in my own heart Or, am I just one part Of some big plan? *'Simba:' Even those who are gone Are with us as we go on Your journey has only begun Tears of pain, tears of joy One thing nothing can destroy Is our pride, deep inside We are one We are one, you and I We are like the Earth and sky One family, under the Sun All the wisdom to lead All the courage that you need You will find when you see We are one As long as you live here, it's who you are. You'll understand someday. *(Kiara seems to understand as Simba gives her a hug and licks her cheek) Previous - 10 Next - 12 Category:Unfinished pages Category:Under Construction Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Transcripts Category:The Lion King Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas